


Never Leave

by KaireanAlbarea



Series: Life in St. Petersburg [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, Drama, M/M, Shounen-ai, Tragedy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaireanAlbarea/pseuds/KaireanAlbarea
Summary: Victor Nikiforov breaks up with Yuuri Katsuki. What was the reason and what happened after? One shot





	Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN YURI ON ICE!
> 
> **Got used to doing this on my FFN fics ^^"

Hearing a certain person's cry, Yuri Plisetsky rushed out of his room and raggedly followed where the sound was coming. He was bothered by this man's bloody sobs and so he decided that he should come to where he was and comfort him. Upon arriving at the living room, he saw a mass of black hair by the sofa. He sat down beside him and started to talk.

"Why are you crying, katsudon?" He asked him without looking at the person beside him. He was making an irritated face but that didn't stop him from worrying over his so-called friend.

"It's… Viktor…" Yuuri Katsuki, the silver medalist Japanese skater, replied in between sniffs. His head was buried between his knees as both legs are on the couch. His blue glasses were on the small glass table in front of them.

"What did that old man do?" The blond Russian boy asked carefully. He looked at Yuuri with a worried expression as the black-haired boy started to raise his head to reply to him.

"He broke up with me… He said he doesn't love me anymore. But that's impossible… right, Yurio?"

Yuuri Katsuki shouted as tears flowed from his eyes endlessly. He unconsciously hugged Yuri in hopes that he will forget his pain. "Did he say anything on why he broke up with you? Aside from being not in love with you anymore…"

The Japanese Yuuri shook his head, still buried on the Russian Yuri's chest. The blond caressed the back of Yuuri's head and tried to make him stop crying.

"I see… Where is he? I'll talk to him…" Yuri declared and was about to stand when Yuuri grabbed him by his wrist and prevented him from walking an inch farther.

"No…! Yurio… it's okay…"

"But…!"

Yuuri just shook his head and wiped the tears falling on his face. Never in his life did he imagine that Viktor would break up with him especially now that they live together at St. Petersburg. Yuri Plisetsky was invited by the two and the blond Russian said yes without even thinking. He sort of accepted it and until now, stayed with Yuuri and Viktor.

Yuri thought that it was unlikely that Viktor decided to end their relationship since they were always all lovey-dovey at home and at the rink. They seldom fight and would always flirt whenever it's convenient for them. Yuri can only ignore them completely when Otabek comes by to visit. However, that only happens once in a while.

The two Yuris are sitting beside each other in the bigger couch. Yuri Katsuki's head was on Yuri Plisetsky's shoulder, leaning for support. The two remained quiet since the younger Yuri wanted the older Yuuri to calm down, stop crying and tell him what exactly happened. He felt that there was more to the story.

The two directed their attention to the front door when they heard it opened. They were greeted by Viktor Nikiforov's serious face. The grey-haired man didn't pay mind to the two and went straight to his room. The blond Yuri opened his mouth but wasn't able to say anything.

He really wanted to ask Viktor about it but he figured that talking at the moment won't do them any good. It was still fresh from their memories and he didn't want to remind them of what happened.

He suddenly remembered about the golden rings that Yuuri bought for the two of them. He looked at Yuuri's right hand and saw that he was still wearing the ring. He wanted to check on Viktor's hand but there was no way he'd show him.

Upon gazing at the golden ring with remorse, he realized that Yuuri Katsuki fell asleep, his face still wet with tears.

Despite the difference between their weights, Yuri Plisetsky tried his hardest to carry Yuuri Katsuki to the couple's room. As he reached at the doorknob to open it, he pulled back and realized that he can't sleep there. Viktor was inside and he didn't want to assume that they'll be okay the next day so he didn't risk it.

He breathed deeply and pushed forward to his room. Upon arriving inside, he threw Yuuri on his bed and tucked him to bed. He left the Japanese boy in his room with lights turned off and his bedroom door slightly opened.

He stomped his feet and knocked hard at the door of the room where Viktor was. "Hey! Viktor! Open the damn door! We need to talk!" He shouted angrily and was soon greeted by a glaring Viktor.

"I don't have time for you Yuratchka."

"Who gave you permission to call me that, arsehole!"

Yuri grabbed Viktor by the collar event though he was inches shorter than Viktor. "Why did you do that to Katsudon? Aren't you supposed to be in love? After you pulled that stunt during the Cup of China, I thought that you idiots were inseparable."

Viktor remained silent but his glare at Yuri did not falter one bit. Yuri bowed his head down in frustration and suddenly had his sights set on Viktor's right hand. He saw that he was still wearing the ring so he was a bit relieved. Viktor pulled Yuri by the arm and dragged him outside.

"I didn't want to break up with him…" Viktor unconsciously started to cry, crystal tears flowing on his pale face.

Dumbfounded, Yuri muttered a surprised 'What?' and looked at the older man furiously

"Then why!? Why did you hurt him?" He grabbed Viktor's shirt with his right hand while his left hand formed a fist.

"I… I don't want to hurt him… I want him to find someone who will love him…" Viktor was looking far than his eyes can see as his tears kept on falling.

"You already hurt him! Have you seen him today!? He didn't want to accept the fact that you told him that you no longer love him! What is this crap?"

Viktor couldn't say anything to counter Yuri's words. He kept quiet and waited for the blond to say something. Yuri let go of him and walked towards their apartment, leaving Viktor all by himself.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri… Please… hate me so that you won't have to think about me…"

Yuri went straight to his room where Yuuri was sleeping. He saw that the blanket was wet with his tears and sat down on his bed. "He's still crying…" Yuri brushed his hand through Yuuri's smooth jet-black hair and wiped his tears. Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and saw the Russian Yuri looking at him worriedly.

"Yu…rio…?" Yuuri rubbed his eyes and stood up to meet with Yuri's gaze.

"Just lay down, katsudon…" He pushed Yuuri on the bed and then ran his thumb on his cheek.

Yuuri blushed as he noticed how beautiful Yuri was. His blond hair that looks like golden silk, his glistening emerald eyes full of passion and his smooth fair skin… They were indeed beautiful.

Without giving it a second thought, Yuuri Katsuki stood up, cupped Yuri Plisetsky's face, and kissed him on the lips. The Russian Yuri was in shock but he gave in to the temptation and kissed the other Yuuri back.

Yuuri Katsuki ran to the door and locked it, making sure that Viktor won't just accidentally catch them making out. He then stripped Yuri off of his clothes and started to give him butterfly kisses on his upper body. Yuri was undressed Yuuri as well and sucked on his pink nipples.

Both of them were making moaning sounds but they were as soft as a kitten's cry. They started to remove each other's bottom clothes and grabbed the other's weapon.

"Yurio…." Yuuri called out lustfully, running his hand from Yuri's chest to his lower part.

"…ugh…!" Yuri reacted when Yuuri gripped the blond's dick. He was blushing and thought to himself that he might come early.

Seeing as Yuri got hard fast, Yuuri tightened his grip and then helped Yuri released his fluids. White, translucent liquid squirted from Yuri as Yuuri started to swallow it.

"Ah! You idiot…! That's… that's dirty…!" Yuri warned him but it was already too late. The Russian Yuri held the Japanese Yuuri by the shoulders and looked at him embarrassingly.

"Don't worry, Yurio." Yuuri continued to suck on his dick and both of them made more moaning sounds. Yuuri then decided to insert his own inside Yuri, and kept on pushing through.

"Ugh…! Ugh… sto…. It… hurts… Katsu….-don…. Ahhh…" Yuri was gripping on the bed sheets hard and tried to keep his cries in a low voice.

Yuri Plisetsky pushed Yuri Katsuki away and took his clothes with him. "Enough! ENOUGH!"

"Yurio…?"

"We can't do this… We should stop…"

"But Yurio~!" Yuri pouted at Yuri as he sat like a girl on the boy's bed.

"I can't do this! You… you should be doing this with the other idiot! He's the one for you!"

Yuri Katsuki's head was down for a minute before he took his clothes, unlocked the door and then running towards the bathroom. The Russian Yuri put his clothes back on and when outside just to find Viktor standing by the door.

"You…"

Viktor did nothing but smile and put his hand on Yuri's shoulder. "Take care of him for me, okay?"

"No… YOU take care of him." Yuri swatted Viktor's hand from him and looked at him with a neutral expression.

"Yurio, I told you already that I don't love him anymore. I know despite the insults, you like him very much. Love him for the both of us."

"Where are you going?" He suddenly realized that Viktor had packed his things and was about to leave. "Why are your things packed?"

"I'm leaving. I need to go somewhere." He bowed his head, a tear forming on his eyes."

"Why can't you just explain to us? I know you love him very much."

"I told you I don't love him. That's it. There's no other reason."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The whole room was filled with silence when Yuuri suddenly came out of the bathroom. He saw Viktor was about to leave when he called out to him.

"Vitya…? Where… are you going…?"

"…" Stopped by Yuuri's voice, Viktor froze and wasn't able to say anything.

"Vit… I mean, Viktor… Where are you going? Please… answer me…" He was on the verge of crying again but tried to keep his composure.

"I have to go." Viktor didn't look back and walked towards the door. Both Yuris let him go without any asking another word. Yuuri ran to his room and buried his face on his pillow while Yuri sat on the couch and thought about what happened.

Seasons passed and there was still no Viktor. After he left the two, he never joined any figure skating event and remained on a low profile. No one knew where he was and he didn't contact anyone for that matter, not even Yakov.

"Yuri! Practice is over, you can go home." Yakov shouted from the other side of the rink. Yuri Plisetsky, now the 5-time golden medalist, got out of the skating rink and changed to his casual clothes. "I better got home."

As he walked towards his apartment, he was met but a familiar person.

"Viktor…?"

"How you've grown, Yurio…"

He walked towards him and they looked at each other eye to eye. Yuri was now 2 inched taller than Viktor Nikiforov and he has longer hair.

"What are you doing here?" He asked seriously without batting an eyelash.

"I came back." He didn't sound joyous since he knew that Yuri was still angry at him for leaving them. "Oh, Yuuri isn't with you?"

"No he isn't." He went in front of his door to unlock it as he replied.

"May I come in?" asked Viktor hesitantly.

"Sure." He left the door open so that Viktor can enter. He dropped his things on the floor and sat at the couch.

"This place sure hasn't changed one bit…" He commented, looking around the place. There were a few changes, like some new furniture but overall, it stayed the pretty much the same.

"Are you going to tell me your story?" Yuri looked at Viktor as if he had all the right to know what was going on.

"Haha~ I knew you'd say that. Well, where do I start?" Viktor put his index finger under his chin and started to think.

"You can start by telling me why you broke up with katsudon." Yuri put his hands behind his head, slouching.

"I… was diagnosed with a severe illness…"

"Wha—what…?" Yuri was shocked to hear those words from Viktor. "Illness…?"

"Yes… It was the kind that can kill me anytime and I didn't want to become a burden to everyone… so I left…"

"…" Yuri was quiet and couldn't say anything.

"But I underwent surgery many times so I'm okay now! They said I might get a relapse or something but if I can maintain a healthy lifestyle, then it might not come back." He said, as he smiled at Yuri who was still in utter shock.

"I won't be able to do anything tiring anymore but I'll be okay…"

"I… see…" …was the only thing Yuri was able to say. He still couldn't believe what he heard and he was having mixed feelings regarding the situation.

"Yurio…?" Viktor looked at Yuri worriedly, hoping that he'll respond in a less negative way than he was expecting. "By the way, when will Yuuri be home?"

"You didn't hear from the news…?"

"News? I wasn't allowed to watch TV because the doctors didn't want to stress me out."

"Katsu—I mean, Yuuri… he died…"

"What…?" Viktor stood up hastily.

"We… had a drink two months after you left. He said he was going out for some fresh air… I fell asleep because I was so tired that time… The next morning, I was surprised when I didn't see him in his room. I looked all over for him and then…"

"Then…?"

"I saw a rope tied on one of the poles… At the end of it was…"

"No..no… no…no… no…" Viktor started to cry and fell on his knees. He didn't want to believe it but he knew Yuri wouldn't lie.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's… it's my entire fault… I… I shouldn't have left you both… "

He covered his moist face with both of his hands and started to sob. "Yuuri… Yuuri…. Yuuri…"

Yuri Plisetsky hugged Viktor Nikiforov and cried together with him even though his was softer than the grey-haired man.


End file.
